The Forbidden Forest
by LeanneFreako
Summary: Luke (Sarah Jane Adventures) and Best Friend George go camping somewhere they are not meant to go!


George, a man full of spirit and adventure, loved to be adventurous. George was a clever and over protective young man. He loved to wear different types of clothes for different types of occasions, for example he had adventure clothes for when he went camping and he wore smart clothes at weddings or dinner parties and at restaurants. George was a chameleon of clothing.

George went camping nearly every weekend with his best friend, Luke. They always camped in the same place. Usually they went to a deserted park where nobody went because it wasn't as good as the other parks. The park was dimly lit in the night so they always camped there. But one weekend they decided to camp somewhere else. But could that decision be the worst decision they had ever made in their lives?

They decided to go to a forbidden forest where no one should ever go. But because George and Luke loved to be adventurous, they went there anyway. They packed their camping equipment and headed to their destination.

It was pretty dark when they got there, so they set up camp in the dark. All they could see were trees glowing in the moonlight and all they could hear was the wind blowing on the leaves of the trees. They didn't mind the strange noises because they were used to it, but they were not use to what happened next.

A sudden strange noise awoke them. Luke went out to see what it was. The noise was a loud screeching noise, different to the noise the trees made in the wind. Luke was gone for about five or ten minutes, so George started to worry about him because he was an overprotective person. First George started to shout him, to see if he was still outside. Luke didn't answer. George decided to go out of the tent to see if he was near by but he wasn't. Finally George went further into the forest to try and find him.

George had been looking for Luke for at least an hour now. There was no luck. He was so scared, that his mind was playing tricks on him. But when George was going to give up, he saw a dark figure standing in the moonlight. It was Luke. Suddenly Luke just collapsed. George ran to him. When George got to Luke, he was in shock because Luke was just lying there, covered in blood. He looked like he had been bitten by something. Luke was barely alive. George sat with him until Luke finally died from the severe bite on his stomach.

George didn't know what to do. He just sat there, next to Luke. Should he try and find a way out and leave Luke there or should he bury Luke and then go and find a way out? If he buried Luke and then found a way out, it might take too long. The animal that killed Luke could find George and kill him. If he left Luke there, the animal would come back to finish him off. Any option would be bad.

George was Luke's best friend, so George decided to bury Luke, to give him a proper burial then Luke's parents wouldn't think George had left him to die. It took George about half an hour to bury Luke, so he said his prayers for him and then headed off to find a way out of the spooky, dark forest.

George could only think about going home. He ran for his life. He ran in a straight line because the forest couldn't be that big. He ran for 10 minutes, and then he walked for 10 minutes. He kept on running and walking for ages. It seemed like an eternity. Then he heard something. It sounded like a wolf. He realised that it was a wolf that had killed Luke. His heart raced, feeling like it would explode from his chest.

He ran as fast as he could. The wolf was chasing him, gaining with every paw print in the mud. He thought it would catch him. Suddenly George saw an exit from the forest. He was so close. The wolf pounced on to him. The wolf bit his leg hard but George managed to tackle back, by hitting the wolf with a rock. He raised the rock and hammered it down on his wiry fur. George ran out of the forest with his leg pouring with blood although he was in serious pain. He went to closest house possible.

George was so glad it was over. He was taken to hospital that very night but not only did he have the scar on his leg, he has a scar on his heart. He would be scarred for life, after losing his best friend in the world.

Three weeks after that terrible night they had a proper funeral for Luke. Now he would be remembered for ever. George never went camping ever again.

By Leanne Bowdley


End file.
